My Valentine
by NintendoGal55
Summary: It's one year later, on Valentine's Day, and all the while, Arnold once again thinks about the lovely Cecile, and if he'll ever see her again. What could be in store on this Valentine's Day for our football-headed Romeo?
1. Love Returns

**Okay, so we all loved the episode "Arnold's Valentine", yes? :D Despite the sadder circumstances, it was undoubtedly the first episode that told us very much so, "Yes. Arnold and Helga are meant for each other." Helga showed Arnold the real her, though through the guise of Cecile. And well, though he thought it was Cecile, he actually fell in love with Helga. OwO Awwww... It's too bad it ended that way.**

**Well, let us roll. Time for another Valentine's Day special! **

**I hope you all enjoy this. This is dedicated to all the ArnoldxHelga lovers. :D Then again, all my fics of these two are. So this is no different!**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**--**

"Boys and girls! Can I have your attention please?" Mr. Simmons called out to the class, raising his hands for attention. Once everyone quieted down, he smiled and got right to it. "As we all know, Valentine's Day is just this week in three days! So don't forget to show your loved ones, your crush, your parents, your friends, your pets, your family members, all the special people your life, just how much you love them!"

At this, Helga cast a lovesick gaze toward Arnold.

Gerald and Phoebe, who sat next to each other holding hands, glanced at each other with soft smiles.

"So this year, we're going to be doing something extra special!" Mr. Simmons went on. "The school has organized for all of you to send secret cards and candy grams to any student in the entire school! Up to Valentine's Day, they will be set up in the cafeteria, where you can send someone, anyone, a special card and a candygram! You can make them anonymous if you choose to." He cast a secretive glance toward Helga, who looked at him with shock.

"Really? Well that sounds interesting, Mr. Simmons!" Eugene said enthusiastically with a grin.

"No need to be secretive in sending one to my darling love!" Curly declared, leaning across his desk toward Rhonda.

"Ewww! Get away from me, you freak!" Rhonda recoiled.

"And that's not all!" Mr. Simmons then said. "Today, also set up in the cafeteria, will be a group of sixth graders who have put together interesting questionnaires in which you can answer, and then on Valentine's Day, you will get results as to who you are most compatible with in the entire school! A matchmaking bit of special fun!"

_Oh please, I don't need some stupid piece of paper telling me that Arnold is the perfect boy for me._ Helga thought, doodling little hearts, Arnold's name, and football-shaped heads in her notebook. She looked once more at her beloved, and sighed dreamily. "Oh, Arnold my love... At least I now can send you a lovely little gift of my love to you..."

The bell rang, and everyone gathered their belongings and piled out of the class, heading to their lockers for recess.

Gerald caught up with Arnold, who seemed lost in thought about this whole thing, or so he assumed.

"Hey Arnold, what's with you, man? You've barely said a word all morning!"

"Well Gerald, with Valentine's Day coming up...I don't know, it just got me to thinking of what happened last year." Arnold said, a bit of a sad look coming to his face.

"You mean with Cecile...er...that girl?" Gerald asked.

Arnold nodded, and they headed outside, unknowingly being followed by Helga, who was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Yeah." Arnold said, and sat on a swing, while Gerald took the one next to his. "I don't know, Gerald...but something happened to me that night, and ever since then I haven't been able to get her out of my mind. I really want to see her again. But I don't even know who she is or where she lives, or even her real name."

"Well obviously she must know you, if she's goin' out of her way to go out with you on a date and keep it a secret." Gerald said. "Soooo, I take it Lila's got competition?"

"No!" Arnold burst, and then sighed, looking down at his lap. "You don't get it Gerald. There wouldn't be a competition. Cecile was such a great girl. I felt I could really be myself with her, she was very sweet and yet didn't take lip from anyone, very confident, creative, and had this...I don't know, spark about her. She was beautiful, too." He blushed a little. "And yet, there was something familiar about her, like I knew her from somewhere. It gave me comfort, and yet mystery all at once. I think I'm in love with her, Gerald. I'd give anything to see her again."

From behind a row of trashcans that Helga was hiding behind, her eyes widened and she clapped her hands over her mouth, unable to believe what she was really hearing. But it was true, in plain black and white.

"Arnold fell in love with me...! I mean, not me me, but Cecile...wait...no, he fell in love with the real me, but he didn't know it was me, he thought...oh, criminy!" Helga groaned, and took out her locket. "Arnold, my darling angel...I knew you would see through my rough exterior and come to love me! But alas, you knew not that it was me. I only gave you an illusionary image...oh, what a delirium! Why, oh why, must the fates be so cruel to you?"

Behind her, heavy wheezing was heard, and she scowled, whirling around.

"Give it up, Brainy! I love Arnold! When will you get that through your thick skull, huh?!"

"...I know...Helga..." Brainy wheezed. "You should....tell him..."

"And let my secret out?! I don't think so!" Helga huffed.

Brainy shrugged. "Just saying..."

"Whatever. Got any other bright ideas, Einstein?"

"Why not....go see Arnold....on Valentine's Day...as...Cecile...?"

Considering that idea, Helga sat back and thought about it. Could that work? Again? Well, she would get to spend time with him, show him her real self, and he would definitely enjoy her company. That was a perfect plan! The only flaw was that she would have to be someone she wasn't. Or rather, who Arnold believed was someone else. Then what? Totally change her name and identity completely? No, that was crazy. Not unless she told him the truth.

"I could do that. But I can't just tell him the truth! It would crush him."

"Then...don't." Brainy said.

"Yeah, whatever." Helga stood and then walked off to find Phoebe. "Man, he's like the estranged love child of Harry Warden and Darth Vader."

She had something to do now, and she knew just the thing.

**(A/N: XD There's quite an irony in that. Harry Warden is the killer in the movie **_**My Bloody Valentine**_** (along with the re-make), and he was a miner. So he wore a heavy-duty gas mask. And we all know Darth Vader, of course. My friend has this silly joke that Harry Warden and Darth Vader got married. XD So I added to the joke by making it a silly thing that Brainy was the estranged love child of the two of them. With his heavy breathing and deep voice. XD And now here we are with a Valentine's Day thing, the movie takes place during Valentine's Day...very weird. XD)**

**--**

_~Valentine's Day~_

"Well man, so what are you going to do?" Gerald asked Arnold.

Arnold shrugged. "I don't really know, Gerald. I tried asking Lila, but she said it would seem too much like a date and turned me down."

"Man Arnold, either you gotta stop chasing her or Lila's gotta be more assertive." Gerald said, shaking his head.

"All right class, today is the very special holiday, Valentine's Day!" Mr. Simmons announced, as if everyone needed to know. "And now I have some special candy grams to hand out!" He went around the class to hand out some candy grams attached to little notes from a basket.

"Are you and Phoebe doing something tonight?" Arnold asked.

Gerald grinned. "Yep! We're goin' to eat dinner at Chez Pierre and then going to see a movie! Sure it'll be a mushy romantic chick flick, but hey, at least I get to be with Phoebe!"

Arnold smiled. "That's great, Gerald. I'm glad you guys are finally going to have your first Valentine's date."

"You bet, man!" Gerald said in excitement, and then he faltered. "...You sure you'll be all right, man?"

"I'll be okay." Arnold said. "I mean, it's not a big deal being single on Valentine's Day. After all, there'll be more Valentine's Days in the future. If I can't share it with someone now, I know I definitely will in the future sometime."

Gerald snickered. "Always looking on the bright side, Arnold."

"Someone has to." Arnold said with a toothy grin, shrugging.

"Ah, and Arnold! Here's one for you!" Mr. Simmons suddenly said as he came up to Arnold's desk. "Whoever wrote this has such an amazing talent for poetry! You're quite a lucky boy!"

"Really? For me?" Arnold said, astonished. He took the candy gram and studied it curiously.

He took the heart-shaped card, which had his name written across it in big letters, and he opened it to read what was inside.

_**Arnold,**_

_**With your hair like that of spun gold**_

_**Your eyes like that of glittering emeralds**_

_**Your sweet smile like that of the brightness of the sun**_

_**It is you, sweet angel**_

_**My heart leaps and flies**_

_**When you are near**_

_**My love, my Valentine**_

_**Your wondrous touch**_

_**How it sends shivers up and down my spine**_

_**Your voice**_

_**How it is lyrical and that of the strum of a flute**_

_**Your lips**_

_**How they will forever intoxicate my own**_

_**Arnold, my love**_

_**Won't you be mine?**_

_**Arnold, my love**_

_**Please be my Valentine**_

_**Arnold, I want so much to see you. Come tonight, meet me at Chez Paris at 7:00 PM. I forever look upon you from afar. But now I wish to see you up close once more under the stars.**_

_**I love you, Arnold. Be my Valentine.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Your secret admirer**_

Arnold gaped at the very forward, but essentially sweet and loving little Valentine. He had a secret admirer? Was it the same person who had written all those beautiful poems in the little pink book? It had to be, the handwriting he could see now looked similar, and the one who had written the poem here was obviously very talented. It was beautiful.

"...Or maybe it's Cecile?" Arnold murmured to himself.

"You say something, Arnold?" Gerald questioned, looking up from his own card, which was from Phoebe.

"Gerald, this card...it's from some secret admirer of mine." Arnold said. "I think it might even be the same person who owns the little pink book. You know, that book with all those really amazing poems...directed at me..." He blushed a bit bashfully.

"Wouldn't be surprised!" Gerald said, taking the card from him and reading it over.

"Well dang! It just might be. Either way, that girl clearly has it bad for you!"

"Tell me about it." Arnold agreed. "And now I'm going to meet her tonight at Chez Paris. Maybe it won't be Cecile...but at least I can interact with someone who does seem to be interested in me."

"Well there you go, man! You got something to do on Valentine's Day!" Gerald grinned, and slapped him a high five. "So, any idea who it might be?"

"No idea. But the handwriting on the card is the same as the handwriting in the little pink book, so it might be the same person." Arnold said, reading it over. "...I think maybe it could be Cecile."

Gerald shook his head. "I don't know, man, but maybe. It's possible."

"Hey football head." Came a new voice.

Arnold looked up, seeing Helga standing a foot away from his desk, holding something out to him. It was a Valentine card. "...Helga?"

"Happy Valentine's Day. Just...take it, okay?" She said, blushing and looking away.

Taking the card, he studied it. It was pink, with a big red heart on it, surrounded by smaller red hearts. He opened it, and came to find a simple message.

_**Happy Valentine's Day**_

_**From, Helga**_

Despite the simplicity, and that it was from Helga, Arnold smiled up at her. "Gosh, thanks very much, Helga. That was really sweet of you. Thanks!"

"Yeah...sure. Just...just don't get used to it, okay?! I'm just being nice because it's freaking Valentine's Day!"

He just smiled knowingly. "Whatever you say, Helga."

The blonde girl gave a faint smile and then walked off back to her desk. Arnold watched after her with a warm smile and then placed her card along with the other one and began to eat some of the candygram.

He didn't even notice that both cards had the same handwriting.

--

Later on that evening at the boarding house, specifically in Arnold's room, Arnold was getting ready for the little rendez-vous, while Gerald supervised and helped him out.

"Do I look okay, Gerald?" Arnold asked, turning back from the mirror.

"Mmmm mmm mmm. You look just fine, Arnold." Gerald said, placing both index fingers and thumbs in a square shape. "Ah yeah, perfect GQ!"

"Well I hope so." Arnold looked at himself in the mirror again, the nervousness yet excitement rising from within him. "I don't know what to expect this evening."

"At least you won't have to run back and forth between both restaurants again!" Gerald laughed.

Arnold cracked a smile. "I learned my lesson, Gerald."

"Good to know, man. Good to know. And hey man, anything goes wrong, I'll be right across at Chez Pierre if you need anything!"

"No no, I won't butt in during your date, Gerald. I couldn't do that."

"Whatever you say, Arnold. So you ready to get going?"

The blonde boy took a deep breath. "I'm ready, Gerald."

Gerald grinned and patted his shoulder before they trooped out the door, ready to face the evening of Valentine's Day. It was 6:40, perfect timing to get going.

--

Major deja-vu.

Arnold was sitting at the very same table in Chez Paris, the very same seat, just like last year, waiting for his apparent secret admirer blind date who he hoped was Cecile. The fake Cecile, that is.

But of course, he would vow to be nice and give the girl a chance if she didn't turn out to be that Cecile. No, he could never turn someone down just because they didn't turn out to be who he hoped it would be. Heck, even if HELGA of all people were to show up, he would be surprised, a little miffed, thinking it was a trick, and then demand to know why she did it.

Still, the idea of them having some kind of a date together wasn't such a bad idea. For some odd reason, it didn't seem bad at all. Who knows, they might actually get along, like they did on that one Thanksgiving when they aimlessly wandered around the pier and the city, down in the dumps about not having a normal Thanksgiving. He smiled a bit at the memory. It had been one of the best days he'd had, and he had spent it with Helga of all people. Surely, he didn't mind the idea of them spending time together and bonding, get along again.

Arnold had been so lost in thought, that he didn't even notice his date coming up to the restaurant, looking in at him through the window, and then coming inside.

"Well, bon jewer, Arnold." Came a familiar voice, along with a pathetic but funny mispronunciation of the French greeting.

His heart leaped, and he turned quickly to see...

"Cecile? ...Cecile, is that really you?"

Cecile, or rather, Helga, smiled sweetly at him and approached his table. She was wearing the same outfit from last year, her hair done down and smooth, part of it hiding the left side of her face, and the adorable tiny pink bow on top of her head. Arnold was entranced, unable to take his eyes off her.

_She's as beautiful as I remember her..._ Arnold thought, his gaze becoming a lovesick, half-lidded smile.

"Yep, it's me." Helga said, and went over to the chair she had sat in last year, but was stopped by Arnold before she could sit down.

"Um...h-here." Arnold smiled and pulled out her chair for her.

"Oh, thank you, Arnold." Helga smiled at him sweetly, and sat down, giggling as he pushed her chair in for her. "I guess you weren't expecting me, huh?"

"Well, um...I was hoping I'd see you again." Arnold admitted. He smiled at her lovingly, his heart beating like a jackhammer. "Um, can I still call you Cecile?"

"Whatever floats your boat, Arnold." Helga smiled. "That's fine by me."

Arnold's eyes widened as she said that, having heard that several times before. And not to mention, that voice...she seemed so much more familiar than when he'd first met her. Still, he shook off the feeling and reached his hand out to touch her hand.

"Okay then. Um, listen, Cecile...I wanted to say I'm really sorry about what happened last year. Me going back and forth between here and Chez Pierre. That was really stupid of me." He looked down at the table cloth guiltily.

"Arnold, relax, I forgave you a long time ago." Helga chided gently, holding his hand. "We're here now, so we can make up for it."

His eyes met hers, and he felt a warm feeling come to his heart, as he gazed at her sweet, smiling face. There was still something so familiar about her, like he knew her, but he didn't, did he?

"Okay, Cecile." Arnold murmured in a lovesick tone. "...Cecile, you were the one who sent me that candy gram, right?"

Helga smiled. "Well of course it was me, you silly goose."

Arnold snickered at the silly affectionate nickname. "Well, thanks a lot. It was really sweet. And...well, you're really good at poetry."

"Thanks Arnold, I'm glad you like my poetry...it makes me happy." And she meant that. Knowing he liked her poetry made her want to jump around with joy like a little tot.

"It really is amazing. You have a great talent for it." Arnold smiled, squeezing her hand gently. "I never imagined someone would write such a nice poem directed at me."

Helga blushed a bit, looking away shyly. "W-Well, you know, that's just what I do, I guess! Um...so Arnold, I guess I may as well tell you. That little pink book, yeah, it's mine."

"Really?" Arnold looked at her with surprise. "Wow, Cecile...that's really..."

"Um, if it makes you uncomfortable, I'm sorry!" Helga began to regret saying that, mentally slapping herself. "Er, well, I mean..."

"No, no! Cecile, that's not it all!" Arnold cut her off, and softened. "Cecile, it's okay. I understand how you feel. I have to say, it's really flattering to know that someone likes me that much." He blushed more. "And you know, I remember last year when you said you liked me...I...I never gave you an answer, did I?"

"No, you left to go to the other restaurant." Helga said, a sour look coming to her before she softened. "Well, Arnold...could you tell me? Do you like me too?"

Arnold gulped a bit, but looking into her single visible blue eye, he felt so drawn to her, and found himself reaching to hold her hand again. He wanted to give her his answer, to show her how he felt.

"Cecile, I like you too. In fact, I think I'm-"

"Monsieur and Mademoiselle." Interrupted a waiter. "I am Jean-Pierre, I will serve you tonight."

Helga suppressed a glare, but looked at her menu quickly. "Just give me a pasta dish, J.P. Anything goes."

The waiter laughed, taking her menu before turning to Arnold. "And you?"

"Um, I'll just have a steak... A small one." Arnold said sheepishly. "And some water, please?"

"Why of course, Monsieur." Jean-Pierre winked at him and then walked off to the kitchen.

"Someone doesn't like to live dangerously." Helga teased affectionately.

Arnold blushed in embarrassment. "Well, um...I guess not, when it comes to some things."

Helga smiled and giggled a little. Her beloved was just adorable when he was all nervous and sheepish, and yet still such a sweetie. Though she hated having to be someone she wasn't, it was really nice to be able to express herself freely, as the real Helga, to him like this. Still, she wondered what would happen. Of course she knew he liked her too, well, as Cecile, but what would happen? She couldn't just pretend to be Cecile on a regular basis? Wouldn't that cause a "Anytime Cecile is around, Helga just disappears..." kind of situation? What if she got caught? Or worse?

She sighed, shaking her head. This was one big jumbled mess. As much as she wanted to keep hiding from him, she also didn't want to break his heart again. Especially not now. But she had to do something!

Just, what? What could she do?

"Cecile?"

"Huh?" Helga snapped out of her reverie. "Y-Yeah?"

"Listen um, about what I was saying earlier, I want to tell you the truth." Arnold said, and held her hand again. "Cecile, when I first met you, I was pretty surprised at how much fun we had together. It really was the best Valentine's Day I ever had. And over the past year, every now and then, I just couldn't stop thinking about you. Sure, I did like another girl for a while, but, she just can't compare to you, you know? You're a really sweet person, and very strong about standing up for yourself with great confidence, you have an amazing talent for poetry, you're passionate, and...well, I just really like you a lot. I like everything about you. I really like being with you, and I feel that I can be myself with you. Cecile, what I'm trying to say is...well...I...I..."

"Yes, Arnold?" Helga said in a soft, passionate voice, leaning closer to him over the table, their hands still joined. Her heart pounded vigorously with anticipation.

Arnold could feel the nervousness sweeping through him, and he nearly faltered, thinking this was a silly idea. But he couldn't back down now, not when he came this far. No. He couldn't back down. She liked him too, so there was little to no chance for a rejection. What was there to be afraid of?

It was likely the uncertainty and mystery between them. Who was she, really? Where did she live? Did she go to his school? How come he hadn't seen her until now?

He would find out.

"Cecile...I'm in love with you." Arnold uttered, and looked her in the eye. "Would you...be my girlfriend?" His hand squeezed hers harder as he looked at her hopefully.

Helga gasped with light surprise, unable to comprehend what he had just said. And right to her face. She knew he was falling in love with her, Cecile that is, but to hear it come from his mouth was just something else. She couldn't describe it. It was the most beautiful thing he'd said in his sweet voice. It made her want to cry, squeal for joy, and yet, also, feel dread at the same time.

He was in love with her, but not with Helga. It was the real Helga, who was known as Cecile.

Misery and joy coursed at her heart, and she wasn't sure what to do then. All that happened was what came out of her mouth on pure, unknown instinct.

"Arnold....I-I love you so much, and I want to be your girlfriend more than anything. But...I can't do that to you."

His green eyes widened with utmost sadness and confusion. "...Why not?"

"Because, I...I'm not who you think I am!"

Helga couldn't take it anymore. Tears ran down her face like a waterfall, and she stood, running out of the restaurant as quick as she could, not looking back. Arnold was taken aback, but before he could think straight, he stood up and ran out after her.

He wasn't letting her get away again. He'd lost her once, and he wouldn't lose her again.

"Cecile! Wait! Wait! Cecile! Please! Wait!"

Arnold caught sight of her, and hurried after her as quick as he could, hoping against all hope he would catch up with her. He had to. He didn't want to let her go again, at least not without finding who she really was.

But then she stopped, near an alleyway, giving him enough time to catch up to her. As he approached, he saw her shoulders trembling, and soft sobs were coming from her. Arnold felt his heart wrench with guilt and sympathy, walking over to her to comfort her. Gently, he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Cecile? Cecile, are you all right?"

"Arnold, I..." Helga uttered, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Why?"

"I haven't been honest with you!" Helga cried, turning around to face him. "But it's the only way I can show you how much I really love you!"

Arnold was once again taken aback by her outburst, but didn't have time to dwell on it. He gently held her by the shoulders to calm her down, looking her right in the eye.

"Cecile...if that is your real name, it's okay. Just calm down. Please, tell me the truth. Who are you? Please tell me."

"I-I can't." Helga's voice trembled, more tears going down her face.

"Why not? Cecile, please tell me who you are. I want to know! I love you, and I want to know who you really are." Arnold said, and his voice grew firm, but still gentle and kind. "Cecile, if you really love me, tell me the truth."

Helga stiffened, and knew, she couldn't turn away from that. He had to know, he had the right to know. He had just said straight out that he loved her, and wanted to know who she was. ...To go forward with this? Would he want to?

"...Arnold, you might want to take back the fact you love me." She said.

"What? Why would I do that? I can't just take it back!"

"You have to, football head!"

"But why do I-"

Arnold froze then.

Football head?

Football head?

That voice...that hair...those eyes...

Football head...

Realization struck him then, and he looked up at her with shock.

"_Helga_?!"

--

**Okay people, there will be a part two to this! BUT! I want to hear y'alls opinion. How should Arnold react? What could happen? What will Helga do? **

**I want to know what you guys think I should do with part two. :D **


	2. Valentine

**All right people, here is the exciting conclusion! :D**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**--~~--**

Silence befell the two kids as they stood in the darkened streets of the city, under the glow of a street lamp. For what seemed like an eternity as time itself seemed to just stop, they stared at one another, both of them unmoving. Desperation, shock, longing, confusion, every emotion imaginable was radiating between them.

Helga made a move then, brushing the strands of her hair that hid the left side of her face, revealing both her bright blue eyes, and the unibrow, as well as her round, small G-shaped nose. It confirmed on sight that she was, indeed, Helga.

How had he not seen this before? Upon looking at her, it was impossible to believe he had not recognized her. Then again, he'd never seen her with her hair down, which, admittedly, made her look really pretty. It was almost a new Helga. And yet, it was still her.

Arnold was, needless to say, beyond shocked at all of this. Everything was happening so fast, it was all coming together. The little pink book, all those times she was actually nice to him, all those times she helped him, the FTi incident and saving the neighbourhood... his first kiss, second kiss, third kiss, the candy gram, everything...it was all her. Helga.

Helga loved him.

Helga G. Pataki, the very girl who tormented and teased him. The girl who was supposed to hate him.

She loved him.

All of this proved it.

Before he could ponder it further, it all got to him, and everything went black.

"Arnold!" Helga cried in shock as Arnold suddenly fainted. "Arnold! Arnold!" She knelt beside him, shaking his shoulders. "Oh, criminy...he fainted!"

With no other options, she hastily picked him up bridal style, feeling both concerned about him, and also, a feeling of joy as she cradled her beloved close. Before she could bask in it for long, she hurried off down the street to get home, since her place was closest.

"Come on Arnold, hang in there! Don't you dare die on me, football head!"

--

It wasn't long before Helga got home, and found the house still empty. Her parents had gone out for a Valentine's Party that Big Bob's Beepers was throwing at a local venue, and since they had to meet with executives, Miriam, surprisingly sober, went along and Helga had managed to weasel her way out of going. Luckily, she had quite a few hours before they'd return.

She had brought Arnold upstairs to her room, lay him on her bed, and tried to wake him up, but with no success. Even smelling salts weren't helping. She would just have to wait until he woke up.

"I can't believe it, Arnold is in my house, with me, alone, on Valentine's Day!" Helga muttered to herself in the sanctity of her closet, now currently writing some poems to pass the time. Despite her concern for him, she was still overjoyed. "I can't believe it! Oh Arnold my dear, darling Valentine...now it's my turn to take care of you, my sweet angel!"

The situation at hand still bothered her, though. Most especially, how he was going to react by the time he would wake up. What was he going to do? Yell and get angry at her? Accuse her of impersonating the fake the Cecile? But that didn't make sense since he knew that she didn't know of the fake Cecile, at least not now. Still she wondered, and feared, now that the cat was out of the bag, AGAIN, would he reject her? Even more so than he could have before?

She sighed, and slowly exited the shrine, closing the door and walking over to her bed where her beloved lay. Helga looked him over up and down, how cute and handsome he looked in his date wear, his hair done up like it usually was. She remembered, during their short-lived evening, how his beautiful green eyes had gazed lovingly at her, the softness of his hand as it held hers...despite all the short comings, it had been a lovely evening.

"Even if you'll take back what you said." Helga sighed, caressing his cheek. "But you have every right to be angry with me, Arnold. I wish I could tell you I'm sorry, because I am, really. Arnold, my love, my angel... I'll understand if you never want to see me or speak to me again. You deserve better than me, a stupid and ugly girl who's done nothing but bring torment upon your beautiful soul. You deserve a girl who will truly love you and never fear to show it."

She sniffled, a tear going down her eye.

"Arnold, sweet Saint football head, just let me kiss you one last time. I'm sorry to do that, too."

With a sigh, she sat up beside him on her bed, placed her hand on his cheek, and then leaned down, gently touching her lips to his. Electricity seemed to course through her as their lips met for the fourth time, though they were limp due to him being unconscious, they were still as soft and warm as she remembered. Helga moved closer, caressing his lips with hers, relishing how perfect they fit together. If there was any more proof that Arnold was meant for her, despite this whole situation, it was how perfectly their lips melded together.

Once more, as she kissed him, she found herself lost in the moment and gently ran her fingers through his hair, a tiny moan escaping her throat. Her eyes closed, and she kept on kissing him, kissing him, kissing him.

With her eyes shut, she didn't quite notice Arnold's eyes slowly fluttering open...

--

Something was on his lips.

He could feel it.

As he slowly came to, Arnold briefly identify something touching his lips. Whatever it was, it was warm, minty, and very soft.

His eyes slowly fluttered open, his vision still deterred. But he saw...yellow, and pink, he could hear a soft voice moaning. A face was very close to his, and the warm, soft feeling on his mouth were coming from it. It was then that it registered that this beautiful angel was kissing him.

Blinking his eyes, he could see more, and came to realize that it was Cecile. She was kissing him, his dream girl was kissing him. He couldn't believe it. Had he fallen asleep? Did he faint? Whatever happened, she was kissing him awake!

Still, there was something so familiar about those lips, the way she kissed him. It was as if he knew these lips, as if he had kissed them before. Or rather, was kissed by them.

It felt so good. Better than good. Cecile was a great kisser.

Arnold's eyes drifted closed and he kissed her back, raising a hand to course through his love's golden hair, his heart pounding vigorously as they kissed.

For a few blissful moments, they shared what was now their first mutual kiss. Which felt so much better than before. So much so, that Helga was so entranced by how he was kissing her back that she didn't even notice he had awakened. All that was registering to her mind right now was that Arnold, her dear beloved, was actually kissing her back! His kiss was soft, gentle, as if he were kissing the petals of a delicate flower, and yet, with sweetness and love poured in.

Reality struck then, and Helga realized what they were doing, and what was going on. Reluctantly, she broke away and stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Arnold?! You're awake?!"

"H-Huh?" Arnold sat up quickly, his eyes shooting open. He blinked, looked around in shock. "H-Helga?! What the?!"

"You don't remember what happened, do you." Helga muttered, crossing her arms. "You fainted, so I brought you here."

"Wait...so...what happened back there was..."

"Doi, of course it was." Helga rolled her eyes a bit. "That's why we're here. Okay, you must be dizzy. You want something to drink?"

Arnold, still nervous, clutched at his pants. "Um...just some water, please."

"Okay, stay put, I'll be back." Helga rose and left the room, going downstairs.

_Unbelievable...Helga was Cecile all along?! No, no, that can't be true. She's not Cecile... She must have disguised herself as Cecile! Well, the fake Cecile, that is. But that doesn't make sense, she doesn't...or so I thought, know about Cecile. No wonder she seemed so familiar and secretive...it was Helga! But that's impossible, she hates me!_ Arnold thought, having no idea what to make of this. _Why would she do this?! She practically took my heart and stomped on it! It must be a sick joke, as if she hasn't tortured me enough! ...But why would she look out for my well-being and take me back to her place after I fainted? And why did she KISS me?! And why did I kiss her back!? Because I thought she was Cecile...but she is Cecile, so then...no no no, I couldn't have. I didn't fall in love with her!_

"Here."

A glass of water was thrust into his face, interrupting his thoughts. Mumbling a thank-you, he took it and sipped it as Helga sat back down on her bed. She was still in her date wear, with her hair down, her entire face exposed. She looked away from him, apparently nervous.

"So I guess you're pretty surprised." Helga finally said, breaking the silence.

"Helga, I don't get it. YOU were Cecile all along?" Arnold managed, still surprised by this whole ordeal. He sat the glass onto her bedside table.

"Well that's what it looks like, doesn't it?" She snorted. "I think I've made that pretty clear now."

"But...I don't get it. Why? Why did you do that?!" His tone was rising. "Was this your idea of a sick joke?!"

"Sick joke?!" Helga cried, hurt evident in her eyes and in her tone. "You think that this was a joke?! I was not joking, football head! If I had done this as a sick joke, you would know that by now! But no, you're wrong! It wasn't!"

"Then why did you do this?! Why did you have to create a fake identity?"

"Why do you think?! You already know by now! I had to keep my real identity hidden! I did all of this, I pretended to be your French pen pal Cecile last year, and I did it again, because I love you!"

"What?!" Arnold was, once again, taken aback by the fact that she loved him. No no, it couldn't be. "That's impossible! You hate me!"

A flash of hurt came to her eyes. "Arnold, I don't hate you. Don't ever think that! I could never hate you! I love you! I've been in love with you since I laid eyes on you! Everything I said on the rooftop of the FTi building was true! Sure it was the heat of the moment and I got carried away, but I meant every word! Everything I ever did for you, in secret and to your knowledge, I did it because I LOVE YOU! I love you, Arnold! I don't hate you! I only act like I do so that you wouldn't know my secret and people wouldn't laugh at me!"

"Helga, wait, please calm down, I-I think you're getting a little too excited here..." Arnold uttered, feeling more than nervous now. "Please tell me you're joking...you can't possibly be in love with me."

"What is it going to take for you to believe me?!" Helga cried, and grabbed him to her. "Arnold my love, kiss me! Kiss me! I want to feel your lips on mine!"

"W-Wait! Helga, we can talk about this! We can-mmmmmm!!!!"

He was cut off as Helga smashed her lips desperately against his, capturing them in a forceful, passionate, mind-blowing kiss that was probably just as if not more strong and forceful as it had been back on the FTi rooftop. His eyes were wide, and once again, was unable to do anything against her. His wrists were then caught in vice-like grips, he was thrown down onto the bed on his back, with her holding his wrists on either side of his head. Arnold tried to fight against her, but she was too strong.

Finally, she broke away from him, panting, and stared down at him with hazed blue eyes, and it was then he knew she was telling the truth.

Wait.

_What am I saying? She told the truth before, and tonight especially, and yet I was in so much denial. Because of how she treated me..._

"NOW do you believe me?!" Helga demanded.

Arnold nodded weakly, and she released him. He sat up on the bed and brought a hand to his lips, unable to believe how she'd been able to, once again, kiss him to the point of being breathless.

Wow.

Despite everything, she was, undoubtedly, an amazing kisser.

But now was not the time for that.

"...Helga, we need to talk."

"No, we don't. The cat's out of the bag. You know how I feel. So there you have it."

"But Helga, I can't just-"

"Football head, I don't want to hear it. I know you're going to reject me. So please spare me of it." Helga snapped, turning away, tears in her eyes.

"Helga, please, let me talk."

"No! I won't!"

"What are you so afraid of?" Arnold wanted to know, keeping his tone low. "Helga, I can understand you're scared of me rejecting you, but, I can't just reject you now. I don't even know how I feel about this!"

"What's there to know? You hate me."

"I don't hate you, Helga." Arnold said firmly, but kindly. "I've never hated you. You've irritated me a lot and I've had my share of being a bit angry, but I could never hate you. It would take a lot more for me to hate you."

"Please, I just came out and said that I'm not the girl you imagined me to be. You fell in love with someone who doesn't exist because of me." Helga said, still not facing him.

"Helga, I really don't think it's that simple."

"Don't do this to me, Arnold. Please, don't." Helga uttered, her shoulders trembling hard. She hated to cry and become so vulnerable to him, but it was too much for her by now.

Shocked, he realized that now she was crying. Crying! He had just made a girl cry. Arnold's heart sank, unable to take seeing her like this. She didn't deserve it, not in the least. This wasn't the same Helga, the tough girl with a brash way of dealing with society. This was Helga, the real Helga inside, the fragile, desperate soul filled with rejection, sorrow, and above all, begging to be loved.

Slowly, he inched toward her, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Helga? ...Are you okay?"

"Don't do this, Arnold." Helga uttered, sobbing softly. "Please, don't."

"What's wrong, Helga? Why are you crying?"

"Why do you think?!" She yelled, facing him now. "Do you think it's easy being in front of your beloved, crying your eyes out, knowing that they'll never love you back?!" More tears ran down her face. "No one cares, Arnold! No one cares about what I want!"

His heart sank again, and he found himself moving closer to her. Without thinking, he brought his arms around her and hugged her warmly. Helga stiffened in his grasp, shocked. But she brought her arms around him and hugged back, clinging to him tightly as she cried silently.

"Helga, don't ever say that." Arnold soothed. "I care. I've always cared about you. Even after all you did, I know you're still a human being and you have feelings. I can see that you have a great need to be loved."

"I don't just want to be loved, Arnold." The blonde girl sobbed. "I want YOU to love me." She pulled back, her shoulders trembling as she tried to look at him clearly. "You said you loved me, Arnold, even though you thought I was Cecile. You didn't fall in love with an image. You were seeing me, the real me. Am I really that different?"

A pause.

"...Arnold, do you love me?" Her hands came to his shoulders.

Arnold paused, thinking of her words. She had a good point. While he thought he'd been falling in love with "Cecile", he had actually fallen in love with Helga. Could that really be true? Did he love her? Had he fallen for her, while she showed her true self to him, though he didn't know it?

It was no question that he really, really liked the real Helga. The Helga beneath her bullying persona. And having seen it full force through her Cecile guise, he had gone beyond liking her. But what did that mean? Did he fall in love with the idea of someone like her? The nice personality, strong stance, sweetness, and talent for poetry, and everything in between?

Or did he fall in love with Helga, the real Helga who held all of those qualities, her own set of flaws, everything.

That was the real question.

_Helga's teased and tortured me since I've known her, but I see why she did it, and it is hard to overlook...but then again, it's true what they say. You forget the good things someone does, and remember the bad stuff. That's Helga...that's all any person has seen her, a bad person. But she's not a bad person. She really has a great person deep down inside. She's not Lila, that's for sure. Helga, she's done so much for me, and all out of love for me. Why else would she risk all that she did when she helped us save the neighbourhood, and everything else she's ever done? She never had to help, I never asked her to, not directly at least, but she went and did so anyway._

Arnold looked at Helga then, who was waiting anxiously for his answer.

_She really is pretty, in her own way. Especially with her hair down. It really softens her face and adds a feminine, Helga-ish charm to her. Her nose is cute, almost like a little G. She's really pretty when she smiles, too. I really like her eyes, they're so blue, and full of passion and a gleam of mischief. She's a great athlete, really smart, knows how to put people in their place, can be aggressive when the situation calls for it, she stands up for herself, and even though she acts like a bully, she's such a great person on the inside. I've always liked her nicer side, and felt I could really fall in love with her. When she's been Cecile, I've gone far beyond just liking her, even as a friend or a little crush. I fell in love with her. I fell for Cecile. And Helga is Cecile. The REAL Helga. So then that means... Do I love Helga?_

All his thoughts ran through his head, he put two and two together, trying to put the puzzle together.

And then he had his answer.

"...I do." Arnold said under his breath.

"Huh?" Helga uttered, looking at him with surprise, and a glimmer of hope. "What did you just say?"

"...I _do_ love you, Helga. I've been subconsciously in love with you all this time. You being Cecile just brought it all out and made me understand."

Helga's eyes went wide, and then she beamed with pure happiness, her grip on his shoulders tightening. She leaned in to kiss him, but he brought a hand to her mouth to stop her.

"Wait. ...I have something for you."

Arnold reached into his pocket, and held a small box out to her. It was small, but big enough to hold a necklace. She took the box, and carefully opened it, gasping at the sight of the beautiful butterfly pendant, made of several stones in different colours. It was held by a thin yet thick silver chain.

"Arnold...it's...it's so pretty..." Helga uttered in surprise.

"I was going to give you that...if Cecile, or rather, you, agreed to be my...well, um you know...my girlfriend. That is, if you still want to."

Beaming big, Helga gave him a hug.

"You dense little football head, what do you think my answer's going to be?"

Arnold chuckled and patted her back before looking up at her. "Well, I want to ask you properly. Helga, would you be my Valentine? ...Well, that is, not just my Valentine, but my girlfriend?"

She smiled more and nodded, holding the necklace to him to put it on her. He smiled and took the necklace, unclasping it, and she turned around, moving her hair out of the way as he brought the necklace on around her neck, clasping it in place. Helga turned around to show him, and Arnold smiled more.

"It looks beautiful on you."

"Thanks, Arnold." Helga said sincerely.

Arnold smiled more at her, and kissed her on the cheek. "You're welcome, Helga. Happy Valentine's Day."

She giggled. "Happy Valentine's Day."

With the night closing in, they leaned in and shared a warm, simple, gentle kiss. Their first, true, loving, mutual kiss.

Pulling away, they looked lovingly into each other's eyes, positively beaming.

"I love you, Arnold."

"And I love you, Helga."

It was truly the best Valentine's Day they had ever had.

The End.

* * *

_If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you_

If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you

And even if the sun refuse to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time  
You're all i need  
My love, my valentine

All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And showed me how to love unselfishly

I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
In my dreams i couldnt love you more  
I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time  
You're all i need  
My love, my valentine

La da da  
Da da da da

And even if the sun refuse to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time  
Cuz all i need  
Is you, my valentine

You're all i need  
My love, my valentine

"Valentine" by Martina McBride


End file.
